


The Daily Commute

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, OT3, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter on a train leads to pleasurable results for three individuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daily Commute

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:Rated for sexual content and language.  
> Disclaimer:This is a work of fiction. Star Trek and its characters do not belong to me.  
> A/N:Written for the National Masturbation Month (May) fic challenge at the livejournal and dreamwidth community mmom. People submit fics from many fandoms with masturbation as the theme on each day. No sign up needed. Fics need to be 100 words or above. Check it out.
> 
> xposted to LJ comms kirkspockuhura ,trek_ot3 and st_third_option

Taking the train to and from Starfleet Academy was both cost effective and better for the environment. Each day, Spock would sit in a secluded area near the back of the train. Each day a particular student of his would stand in front of him once the train got too crowded and her name was Nyota Uhura. They would never say anything to one another. The only acknowledgement was a smile from her in greeting and a head nod from him. Even without words, there was something there between them, something that he wanted to be more.

Day in and day out he did nothing about it; they did nothing about it. Today was not going to be like the rest. Today, Spock was going to do something about it. Nyota boarded the train and came back to her usual spot. She did her usual greeting with a smile but Spock didn't do his usual nod in return. Instead, he stood up and grabbed onto the rail she was holding onto. He rested his hand next to hers so that their hands touched. She looked at both their hands and gasped upon realization that he had done it on purpose. He stepped closer so that their bodies were touching. Nyota leaned into him and licked her lips.

"Keep your eyes on me." He whispered.

Her eyes fluttered when she felt his hand slowly creep up her skirt. Spock moved them higher, higher, noticing her breath quicken the higher he got. He was pleased to discover that she wasn't wearing any panties. Nyota parted her legs slightly, allowing him enough room to spread her lips and dip his fingers inside.

"You are aware that Vulcan's kiss with their fingers." Spock stated.

He knew she was well versed with the Vulcan language and customs. She licked her lips and nodded in reply. He watched her eyes close as he dipped further, pushing his fingers deep inside of her. He heard her moan his name when he started thrusting them inside her.

"In a way, I am giving you oral sex right here on this train in front of everyone." He said into her neck before inhaling her scent and kissing it.

What was it about her that made him lose all of his Vulcan control? What was it about her? He didn't care who was around and who was watching them. He wanted his cock deep inside of her. He wanted her clothes off. He wanted her moans to echo throughout the train. Spock turned her around so that her back was to him and lifted her skirt to her hips. He reached in between their bodies and freed his hard cock and took pleasure at the feel of the bounce it gave against her ass. Guiding her by the hips, he sat down and sat her down upon his cock. Feeling her slowly sheath his cock inside of her wet heat was exquisite.

He leaned back, letting her take over by bouncing herself upon his lap. He reached around and felt both of her breasts, squeezing them through her cadet uniform top. He wanted to feel her nipples with his fingertips. He wanted to feel the softness of her skin. Spock grabbed the top and ripped it open, exposing her breast to the open air. Nyota moaned loudly as he ceased her breast and massaged them in his hands.

"Nyota? Open your eyes. Open your eyes and look across from you." He ordered.

Nyota opened her eyes and saw Cadet Jim Kirk staring at them. His blue eyes were on them predatory and hungry.

"He wants you. He wants his cock inside of you. He wants to fuck you hard just like I'm doing right now. Look at him. Look at how he desires you." Spock spoke into her ear. "He wants you but only I can have you. Only I can decide if he can have you." Spock spoke his words into Nyota's ear yet his eyes stayed on Jim.

Jim stood up and stepped over until he was looming over the couple. He unbuttoned the red cadet pants and pulled out his huge straining hard on. Nyota licked her lips not able to take her eyes off of him. Jim grabbed his cock and pressed the head against Nyota's clit. Every time she bounced down on Spock's cock, her clit rubbed against Jim's. Spock moved his hands to hold Nyota's hips. Jim leaned in and kissed her hard and aggressive. He pulled back and instead of meeting Nyota's eyes, he met Spock's.

Jim stared at Spock hungrily with the same expression. Spock lifted Nyota slightly so he could slouch in his seat and take off the rest of his pants. Not taking his eyes off Jim, he opened his legs in invitation. Jim spit slicked his cock and pressed it to Spock's ass. Spock moaned with the feeling Nyota wrapped around him and Jim sliding inside of him. Jim kissed Nyota while bracing himself with one hand with a rail. Jim kissed Nyota, moaning deep into her mouth as he fucked Spock against the seat. Nyota reached around and held on to Jim's shoulders as she bounced on Spock, slamming is cock repeatedly inside of her. Spock held onto Nyota's hips, moaning into the air and not caring who heard.

Nyota was the first to cum. She came hard, her body convulsing and tightening even more around Spock's cock. The feeling triggered Spock's own climax and he came with a shout, spurting inside of her. Hearing her, watching her, hearing him, and feeling him had Jim quickly following both of them, his orgasm rocking his body.

Spock opened his eyes and looked around. His breathing and heartbeat were now level. The covers were thrown on the floor. His hand now rested on his flaccid cock while cum cooled on his belly. Spock reached over and grabbed the cleaning cloth he kept on this night stand. He wiped his hand, cock and stomach before letting it fall to the floor of his quarters.

Nyota opened her eyes and swallowed in attempt to get moisture into her dry mouth. Her heart was still pounding and her body was covered with sweat. She dipped a finger inside of her just to see how soaking wet she was. She was glad Gaila had given her the room for the night due to a late date. She had fantasies before but out of all of them, this one was the most satisfying and taboo. The fantasy had to have been a product of her mind wandering constantly during the long commutes to and from Starfleet on the train.

"Fuck!" Jim exclaimed as he opened his eyes. His hand which was still wrapped around his cock was coated with his cum. Jim stared at the ceiling blinking and breathing hard. He loosened his grip and turned his head towards his nightstand. Jim reached out, grabbed some tissues and cleaned off.

" _Just another fantasy."_  They all said at once.

The next day Spock boarded the train to Starfleet. He took his usual seat in the back and took a PADD out of his bag to look over. The train slowly filled with passengers from each stop that it made. Spock looked up when he noticed someone in red cadet colors stand in front of him. He looked up and met Nyota's greeting with a nod as she smiled at him. Their eyes lingered before she looked away due to another drawing her attention.

"I still don't know your first name." Jim Kirk said with a grin as he took his seat, sitting opposite of Spock and behind Nyota.

Their eyes lingered on one another and Nyota smiled. "And you never will." She said back.

Jim gave her the pouty lips to which she chuckled and looked away to stare out of a window. Jim smiled and his eyes landed on Spock in his black instructor uniform.

"Commander." Jim greeted with a nod.

"Cadet." Spock addressed him. Their eyes lingered on one another before Spock turned his attention back to his PADD. This was going to be a long ride.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
